Filtering devices and methods for filtering liquids, particularly such for filtering water, are generally known. Examples are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,976,362, 7,441,665, 7,614,506, WO 2004/071961 and WO 2005/092798. Such filtering devices hold a filtering medium with reactants that can remove harmful or otherwise undesired substances from the filtered water.